A Different Person
by takingabreakfornow
Summary: He's a different person from what I dreamed of. He was... a much sweeter guy. I wish he was in love with me like he was when I was in that coma.


**_New story! :( OK Sorry it sucks I'M, SORRY (Kind of has a dull feeling to it, like she's lost part of her body. Or I feel like it does. I don't portray stuff well.)_**

.

.

.

.

.

I had a really long dream.

It was so long that I was in a coma to live it through.

...

...

But it ended abruptly. There wasn't even an ending.

It was about Len. I was there too. I was...myself. And Len was himself. And of course it had to be realistic. No monsters and space aliens. No robots. No princess and servants. Just live as it is.

Now I haven't been in that darn coma that long. I just know those three weeks were the best weeks of my life so far. They were so... peaceful. Sweet. Perfect.

And now I see Len soon. He drops by the next day and he looks surprised, elated, and hugged me. Just hugged.

No kisses. No 'I love you's. Nothing. This is the closest intimacy I got from him and I have to say, I was disappointed.

It was a bit stupid to think he would walk right in as the same person I've known for three weeks.

I got warm greetings, some more hugs, and all that.

It's not the same anymore.

I want him back.

...

...

...

Len walked inside the little room, after my motor skills were being tested and exercised. He smiled politely and sat by my bedside.

"Hey Rin!"

"Len." It was a simple greeting, and that was all he was going to get from me. I was feeling a bit bitter today.

"So how are you coping? Miss me?"

"I am coping. And you are here so I don't miss you." I answered awkwardly. The words felt stiff and unconnected. As if I was an AI.

"...Yeah..." He sensed it as well. "So...you ready to come back to the apartment?" His words felt like they were unenthusiastic, as if he secretly didn't want me joining him and his stupid friends.

Stupid Kaito. Stupid Miku.

...

I hate them all. There is this thing inside me that I can't take in. It's dark and scary and I really don't want it.

"Why should I?" I sounded kind of hopeful. I was hopeful he would tell me to come, beg me. I wanted to shout at him and make him depressed that I didn't go back to the apartment. I wanted him to come back and tell me that he loved me and so he would kiss me and touch me.

"So you aren't coming?" He sounded a bit satisfied. I'm not letting you be satisfied.

"Maybe I am coming." My voice was edgy. It was harsh and cold.

No it wasn't. I want it to be. I want to be rude to him but it ended up being soft and pathetic.

He stared at me, as if he was trying to figure me out. To figure out what changed inside of me. He wanted to know why I wasn't the same.

He's not the same. He isn't my perfect guy he is absolutely infatuated with me. So he should stop being so hypocritical. He should stop it because I really don't want to see him anymore.

I heard that nice sound of the bed shifting and the blankets rustling.

...

Miku was here.

I have friends, but not really a best friend. Miku is my friend, and I don't want to be around her anymore.

She always smacks me, and insults me. She always pressures me into doing whatever she wants.

To be honest she's stopped it...kind of... but I'm tired of her. I hate her.

So much.

She is really charismatic, and is just someone who you'd like to be friends with.

I'm tired of being childhood 'friends'.

Real friends do not pressure friends.

Therefore there is no such thing as real friends. It's a bit sad, considering that people so badly wish for a perfect life. For friends who deeply care for them...for a lover that dotes them...

"You ARE coming back right?" She considers me her best friend.

"Sure." I could never say no. I had no courage. Because inside...I knew that she was the only person who thought of me as her best friend.

"Great! And, no offense, but you're hair is really messy and ugly. Really. You should take care of it more.

And no offense but you are seriously rude.

...

When I arrived at the place Miku went to talking about boys and all that crap. Then she began teasing me about liking this guy named Piko.

"Don't lie that you don't like him. I know everything." She grinned. She was a liar.

"I don't like him, ok?"

"You need to get a boyfriend! Seriously! Oh, by the way... there was this really annoying girl..."

I wish I was still in a coma. I hate hearing her name. Seeing her. I hate how she talks to me. I hate how well liked she is. I hate...

How I would hate her. She isn't that bad of a person and yet...

...

"I mean she seriously has some bad taste in clothing! Ew!"

I hate how she would hate someone for no reason. Don't try to pick scraps of their negative aspect to insult them. Especially if you can easily insult the person in front of you for the same thing. Please. I detest it.

"We should go out shopping. Oh! And go to a bar and pick up some hot guys! Then-"

"Hey you too." I heard Kaito and turned to him. Miku greeted him and they went into small talk. I walked to my room.

I feel tired. Lethargic. Lazy.

Closing my eyes, I tried to make my dream of my liking.

.

.

.

.

**OK WOW. I am going through a 'I hate my writing it sucks.' which is the truth. Although I should probably have a little more confidence and stuff. I'm being quite annoying now um. So bye then I guess...?**


End file.
